The Egg
by MasksandLanterns
Summary: Henrik Hanssen adds one more item to the list of things he's fixed.


Chantelle took a few minutes to sit at the nurse's station in AAU and rest her feet, her legs were aching. It was a busy day on the ward, the young girl in Bay Four had come in late in the evening and due to her abdominal pain was an extremely restless patient.

It hadn't been helped when the girl's father arrived, bringing things for his daughter's stay - Chantelle had clumsily knocked over a musical egg the father had placed on the side table for his child. She'd done it in front of Mr Levy and in the absence of Mr Spence, Mr Hanssen, who'd come to assess his patient for surgery. He wasn't best pleased when his patient screamed and burst into tears at the sight of her treasured item in pieces on the floor.

"It's alright Chantelle" Sacha said lifting his hands in helplessness at the mess on the floor. "Er.. the bin is full you better get a liner and use that".

Chantelle had bolted to get a dustpan and sweep the pieces up into a bin liner, she was suddenly aware of a prescence looming over her and nearly jumped out of her skin as she realised it was Mr Hanssen, who was regarding her with the expression of a man staring at something completely alien to him.

"Uhm, is there anything else I can help with?" She said cheerfully.

"I'll take that, chase up those test results please" Hanssen said quietly, opening his hand for the bag. Beside his patient, Sacha Levy was looking at him in puzzlement.

"Oh.." Chantelle stared at him for a moment then handed over the liner with a bewildered gin. "Righto!"

Sacha scratched his head and watched as the surgeon strode away, still clutching the bag of broken musical box.

"I know what my granny would say..." Chantelle looked mystified. "An eni-gma".

Higher up in the hospital over the course of several hours, an anglepoise lamp was pointed at the pieces of a broken music box in the shape of an egg laid out on a desk. Clockwork and tiny pins removed, a ballet dancer in silk and tule lay beside an expensive pen and eyes behind glasses carefully raked over and analysed each piece before long, elegant hands gracefully and with suprising speed started the process of rebuilding.

The phone rang.

"Henrik Hanssen" He said crisply, putting down a small screwdriver.

He listened, test results...

"Good, thank you." He replaced the reciever.

Long, dark legs strode through the corridors. Those glancing at Henrik Hanssen as he passed, might have noticed something ruining the line of his expensive suit's pocket, but he didn't seem to care.

"Mr Hanssen!" Sacha perked up as Hanssen appeared.

"Yes I am, Mr Levy"

Sacha chuckled a bit and handed him his file. "It's as you thought.."

Hanssen's eyes scanned the page...he made a small, satisfied noise as he turned and strode towards the young girl's bed with Sacha hurrying to catch up. The girl was dozing at last, she stirred and looked up at them a moment before closing her eyes again.

"Good, in that case we shall move as planned pending parental arrival in the morning. " Hanssen nodded to Sacha. "I hope you will grab this opportunity to scrub in?"

Sacha's face broke into a smile."Great!"

Hanssen paused and removed something bulky from his pocket, with one hand, holding it up. Sacha stared at the completely-rebuilt musical egg box in amazement. He watched as Hanssen turned the key at the back and the box played, gently chiming. The sound drew Chantelle's attention and she stopped where she was, nearby, staring in suprise.

The girl opened her eyes, looking startled. Her hands reached up for the box and a look of wonder crossed her face. Hanssen gently placed it in her hands and she beamed at him with childish joy as the box turned and opened and the ballet dancer inside rotated.

Hanssen's expression softened, looking down at the girl with satisfaction.

"How did you..." Sacha looked at Hanssen.

"Mr Levy, a music box is far less complicated for someone who understand the intricacies of the human body." Henrik murmered, listening. "Tchaikovsky, how charming." He gave the file back to Sacha who was still staring at him in slack-jawed amazement. "Onwards and upwards, Mr Levy" He said with a faint nod and turned to leave.

Sacha watched him stride off as Chantelle came closer. "Just when you think you got him figured out." He grinned.

"Told you, he's an enig-ma".


End file.
